The aim of any suspension system is to provide a vehicle with a suspension that simultaneously resists dive, squat and roll, provides a comfortable ride with extensive axle articulation whilst maintaining equal pressure on all wheels as far as possible.
Conventional suspension systems cannot offer all of the above requirements and have to compromise on ride quality which in turn is associated with spring stiffness. Springs that are too stiff springs provide a harsh ride and impede axle articulation. Soft springs provide a softer ride but cause unwanted effects on the handling of the vehicle, such as too much dive, squat and body roll.
Another disadvantage of conventional suspension systems is the building up of kinetic energy as the springs on the wheels compress and the subsequent release of this energy when the springs return to their original state. This causes chassis twist and wheel bounce which requires dampening by hydraulic dampers.
The inventor therefore believes, that a need exists for a suspension system that provides extensive wheel articulation independent of axle articulation, near equal pressure on all the wheels, no body roll, minimal dive and squat and a comfortable ride on all types of surfaces due to the prevention of a build up of kinetic energy and the absence of chassis twist.